


【及影】NSFW - First time

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - First time

影山是最后一个到的，他试探着敲了敲门，他清晰地听见屋内一个急促的脚步声正跑向这边，门吱呀一声打开，及川那张熟悉的笑脸出现在他面前。

“抱歉，去取礼物耽搁了。”影山示意地指了指手里的袋子，一阵冷风穿堂而过，他不由得揉了揉冻得发红的鼻尖，将脸往围巾里埋了埋。及川连忙侧身让他进屋，将满城风雪关在屋外。

今年的圣诞节，球队的大家打算在及川家里办个派对，此刻屋里热闹非凡，大家起着哄让迟到的影山先自罚三杯，及川靠在一旁笑着看戏，注视着他的眼神却无比柔软。影山向来不善酒力，捏着酒杯有些为难的样子，他忽然转过头来，目光在半空中与及川碰上，只小心翼翼地瞥了一眼便迅速收了回去，眼神里却写着求助与难为情。

“行了行了，我可不想等会儿照顾醉鬼。”及川立刻笑着过去打圆场，极其自然地接过了影山的酒杯，指尖有意无意地划过光滑的手背，带着些撩拨与暧昧的意味。及川喝完那杯酒转过头去，正偷偷摸摸打量着自己的黑发少年被抓了个正着，立刻红着脸别过了目光。

及川有些好笑，却又不禁有几分失落。这小鬼就差把“喜欢”两个字写在脸上，却始终死活不肯松口告白，及川已经快要等不耐烦了。

今天可是圣诞节，表白总不会错过这个大好时机吧。他抬头注视着面前的圣诞树，上面挂满了五光十色的彩带彩灯，让他眼花缭乱却又心跳不已。

派对的气氛很好，大家互相交换了礼物，屋里撒落了一地的彩纸包装。结束的时候，及川挨个将微醺的众人塞进出租车，故意将影山留到了最后。影山有些心不在焉地靠在门边，手里提着的礼物袋子里，并没有来自及川的那一份。

“那及川前辈，我就先——”他正想道别，手腕却忽然被用力拽住，及川一把将他抵在墙上，将他牢牢地禁锢在怀里狭小的空间，影山猛地一僵，手里的袋子“啪”地散落在地上。

“飞雄。”及川仍然握着他的手腕，低声耳语着，“你头顶上——挂在门上的，是槲寄生吧。”

影山有些迷惑地歪着脑袋，抬起头看看头顶的枝条，又回头看看及川。

该死的。及川暗骂了一句，这不解风情的小鬼肯定不知道槲寄生是什么。

他深呼吸了一口，按捺住自己急躁的心情，暗示地挑了挑眉：“站在槲寄生下的人，可是不能拒绝亲吻的。”

影山这才突然反应过来，炸了毛似的想挣开及川的手，满脸涨红连话都说不利索：“对对对不起，我不知道——”

这个答案显然无法让及川满意，他忍无可忍地亲了上去，用嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话。影山紧张得全身僵硬，憋得满脸通红地任凭及川不紧不慢地轻轻碰了碰他的唇瓣，舌尖细细描摹着嘴唇的轮廓。

这个吻浅尝辄止，及川忍不住又亲了亲他鲜红欲滴的耳垂，低低的声音里掺杂着埋怨的意味：“你让我等太久了，笨蛋飞雄。”

“和我在一起吧。”他用了一个极其肯定的句式，语气中的自信像是丝毫不把被拒绝的可能性考虑在内。

但他这种自信并非空穴来风，不一会儿，他便如愿看到影山用力地点了点头，小心翼翼地伸出双臂，抱住了及川的背。

“我……我也喜欢你，及川前辈。”不知是因为紧张还是喜悦，影山的声音还有些颤抖，他飘忽不定的尾音在唇齿相接的一刻被迅速吞没，他半仰着脸配合着及川缱绻的亲吻，整个人都被浓郁的独属于及川的气息所包围，这让他感到从未有过的满足与快乐。

及川一边接吻一边将他跌跌撞撞地往卧室带时，影山隐隐约约预感到了接下来将要发生的事，他并不感到害怕，只是对于无法预知的体验而感到略微的紧张与不安。他被亲得找不着北，衣服底下的肌肤被及川的双手不断摩挲刺激着，对方相当有技巧地揉捏着他的乳尖，光滑的乳肉被整个包裹在粗糙的大手里揉搓着，这种被他人掌控的感觉让影山感到极为不安，他只能死死地抱着及川的背，一遍又一遍地接吻。

他踉踉跄跄地被及川拽倒在了床上，他哆哆嗦嗦地握住了对方伸向他裤链的手，在亲吻的空隙间终于挤出一点力气说话。

“还，还没洗澡……”他的气息有些不稳，声音含糊不清，及川却清清楚楚地听了个明白，随即轻笑了一声，温柔地亲了亲他的额头。

“我又不嫌弃你。”他听见及川带着笑意的声音，藏着几分难耐的欲望。

影山没有再拒绝，顺从地脱掉了衣服，直到他们都不着寸缕，及川忽然从床头摸了个盒子过来，扔到了影山怀里。

“圣诞礼物。”他从背后抱着影山，低语时嘴唇有意无意地碰了碰影山的耳垂，“打开看看。”

他故意将他的耳朵舔得湿润无比，舌尖轻巧地将耳垂卷进温热的口腔里，半低下头拆礼物的影山毫无防备地露出光洁的后颈，让他不由得轻吻了吻那处肌肤，贪婪地汲取了对方的体温，同时留下唇齿舔舐的清晰痕迹。

影山拿着盒子的双手在微微发抖，他的后背正紧贴着及川炙热的胸膛，胸前的乳尖也丝毫不冷落地被男人抓在手里把玩着，他能感觉到臀缝处对方不断胀大变硬的性器，每一次若有似无的摩擦都在挑战着他理智的极限。他粗暴地拆开了包装纸，胡乱将盒子里的东西倾倒在床上，看清他的“礼物”的那一刻，影山无可避免地涨红了脸。

“这，这是——”影山手足无措地看着大大小小装着液体的瓶子和不同品牌的套子，立刻反应过来这是对方预谋已久的“恶趣味”。

及川显然对他的反应感到极为愉悦。“选一个你喜欢的，飞雄。”控制不住的笑意从每一个音节里漏出来，他忽然转移目标将手伸到了影山身下，握住了对方半勃的性器。

平日里连自淫都极少的影山从未有过被别人服务的经历，更不用说是在喜欢的人手里，及川掰过他的脸索吻，舌尖冲撞着口腔内壁的每一处软肉，与此同时还不忘揉搓着他的性器，掌心粗糙的皮肤随着上下撸动的动作反复刺激着影山的神经，他的喘息愈发急促起来。

灭顶的快感顺着下身蔓延到全身每一个细胞，影山舒服得头皮发麻，只能浑身无力地靠在及川怀里，像砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉，全身的热度逐渐聚集到小腹，及川却忽然放缓了动作，含糊不清的声音在他耳边响起：“还没选好吗，飞雄？”

无法得到满足的快感让影山极为不满，他摸索着胡乱抓了些什么塞给及川，有些急不可耐地挺身将自己的性器往对方另一只手里送了送。影山直白的反应极大地取悦了及川，他如影山所愿让对方射在了自己手里，满手的白浊不堪入目，影山红着脸闭上眼睛，胸口因为喘息还在微微起伏着，满脑子一片空白。

手里紧握着的润滑液轻而易举地被及川抽走，还未等影山反应过来，伴随着一股冰凉的液体浇到下身，一根手指顺着臀缝摸进了他的后穴。突如其来的异物感惊得影山差点整个从及川怀里弹起来，但又立刻被对方强硬地摁倒，及川干脆地分开他的双腿，手指和着黏腻的液体在肉壁上轻轻按压着。

及川的动作实在太过温柔，一边小心翼翼地探索着后穴的深处，又随时观察着影山的反应，稍有皱眉或是不适便立刻停下，俯下身浅浅地亲吻他的额头以作安慰。穴肉像有生命的活物般迅速接纳了及川的侵入，甚至亲昵地缠绕亲吻着，影山死死地攀着及川的背，将自己与对方贴得更紧，这多少消除了些他的不安。

手指很快加到了第二根，甚至第三根，及川试探着在肠壁上摸索着什么，在突然摸到那个凸起的点时，影山全身僵住了一瞬，原来略带疼痛的喘息声变了个调，上扬的尾音隐隐带上了几分情欲，听得及川几乎想立刻占有他。

润滑液与肠液混合在一起，伴随着手指抽插的动作发出汩汩的水声，估摸着后穴已经足够松软，穴口一张一合地呼吸着，像是在渴求更多。及川抽出手指，将自己早已蓄势待发的性器抵在了入口。

“可能会有点疼。”及川小声安慰着，吻了吻影山的唇角，紧接着，将自己的阴茎一点点送了进去。

手指完全无法相比的尺寸让影山甚至有一瞬间的窒息，仿佛下半身已不再属于他自己，异物感与疼痛感让他立刻控制不住地掉了眼泪，下意识收紧的后穴夹得及川也是闷哼一声，停在一半不敢轻举妄动。

这实在是个夹杂着痛苦与快感的过程，及川只能一遍又一遍地亲吻着影山的唇，不断往深处探寻的舌尖仿佛要直深入喉管最深处，他抚慰着影山胸前已经颤巍巍立起的乳尖，鲜红欲滴的色彩看上去比草莓欧蕾还要可口。他试图转移着影山的注意力，缓慢而艰难地挺进着下半身的进程，直到最后终于整根没入，影山只觉得后穴被撑得满满的，疼痛却充实的复杂情绪刺激着他的泪腺，及川看着他掉个不停的眼泪，如临大敌般小心地拥抱着他，下身却不敢再有进一步的动作。

这个尴尬的情境维持了一会儿，有所缓解的疼痛感逐渐转变，像是穴肉不满足地吮吸亲吻着那根阴茎，蛊惑着对方更深一步地前进。最终还是影山揉着哭红的眼睛，不好意思地亲了亲及川的唇。“可以了。”他小声地说着，似乎也有些难耐地动了动腰。

及川仍然不敢做得太快，他以极缓的速度抽出来，又慢慢地重新插入，但每次都进入得极深，每次都有意地顶向那个敏感点。仍然残余的不适感让影山起初还是疼得甚至咬了他的肩膀一口，布满泪痕的小脸哭得一塌糊涂，但很快便被潮涌而来的快感所覆盖，低声的抽泣逐渐被情色的喘息与呻吟所替代，及川像是受到鼓励一般，也一点点加快了节奏。

他一次又一次分开影山因为羞耻而试图合拢的双腿，用力地顶撞着柔软的肠壁，下身被搅弄的水声和着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，影山的前端也被他握在手里抚慰着，从未有过的刺激让影山很快又发着抖射了一次，但及川却依然没有要缴械的迹象。

影山浑身湿淋淋的，光滑的肌肤上布满了细密的汗珠，更别说已经湿润无比的下身，他紧绷着的脊背形成好看的弧线，像张满的弓，让及川着迷般摩挲着那光裸的后背。指尖顺着脊梁一直下滑到两人紧紧相连的结合处，他抓着影山的手，让对方抚摸着被填满得不留丝毫空隙的穴口，感受着自己每一次抽插的节奏。

指尖真切传来的触感让影山不由得浑身哆嗦，他这才无比真实地感受到自己正被眼前的男人完完全全地占有着，从身体表面的每一寸肌肤，到最深处的隐秘乐园，所有的所有都属于他所爱的人。

满足和愉悦冲昏了影山的脑袋，他仰起脸向及川索吻，从唇齿间漏出来的除了断断续续的呻吟与喘息，还有他沙哑却甜腻的呼唤声。

“啊……彻……哈啊……”他终于鼓起勇气叫出了这个他早已在内心无声唤过无数遍的名字。他能感觉到及川的动作似乎停住了一秒，随后却像是被刺激一般，更加用力发狠地冲撞着他身体的更深处。

影山从未想到自己也会因为情事而深陷至欲望的顶端，他和及川像海上两只独自飘荡的孤舟，疯狂地渴求索取着对方的一切，他们紧紧拥抱在一起——体温、汗液、体液、唾液都抵死纠缠着，甚至仿佛血肉都融为一体。初尝禁果的快感蛊惑着他一次次地分开双腿迎接着对方的进入，他勾起小腿紧紧箍着及川的腰，反复地被对方送上极乐的巅峰，又整个从高空坠落，只有对方的体温与身体真实的触感才是唯一令他安心的良药。

无法言说的占有欲控制着及川的行动，支配着他在影山的身体上留下斑驳的痕迹，从遍布吻痕的锁骨到艳红肿胀的乳尖，最后是溅满了白浊精液与润滑液的大腿根部。直到最后影山已经累得抬不起胳膊抱他，连前端都依然高高翘起却委屈地吐不出任何东西，他才终于离开影山的体内，穴口微微张开着往外吐着液体，被欺负得有些发红。

累极了的影山连眼皮都快要抬不起来，任凭及川将他搂进怀里，撩开他额前汗湿的刘海，印下一记浅吻。

“圣诞快乐。”及川的声音还残余着情欲之后的沙哑，隐约带着餍足的笑意，“我爱你，飞雄。”

影山已经没有多余的力气再出声回答了，他闭着眼睛胡乱亲了一下及川的脸颊，算是无声的回应。

——我也爱你。

fin


End file.
